One Day At A Time - A Leddie Love Story
by LorenDuran
Summary: As you all know Hollywood Heights ended. I just couldn't believe it so I just made up my own season 2. Don't forget to give a review and follow the story for the newest updates. Love to love ya.
1. This is just the beginning

_Hey guys! I think it's terrible that Hollywood Heights ended. I thought that it wasn't enough so why not make one by myself? I'm a 100% Leddie shipper so you'll see a lot of Leddie romance in my stories. I hope you'll like it! _

**Loren and Eddie were holding each other their hands and they just couldn't stop smiling. No one blamed them because they were all very happy Eddie finally came back. **

Loren: "Eddie, when we're back in LA, you're going to tell me everything. I mean how in earth did you make it without any injuries…"  
Eddie: "Well I did have some help, but this trip is all about you Lo, you're going to perform in a few hours! When we get to our home I'll tell you everything."  
Loren: "Wait; did you just say OUR home?"  
Eddie: "Yeah, you already live there right?"  
Loren: "That's true… but I thought that you were dead."  
Eddie: "and now I'm not, so we're going to live together, if Nora approves of course."  
Loren: "Oh Eddie, I don't know what to say."  
Eddie: "You don't have to say anything honey. I love you, and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Loren: "Okay, let's go ask my mom!"

**They stood up and walked towards Nora who was sitting with Max. **

Eddie: "Nora can I ask you something?"  
Nora: "Of course honey, what's up?"  
Eddie: "I'd like to have Loren moving in with me, but only if you approve!"  
Nora: "Oh Eddie… you're stealing my daughter. But I just want her to be happy, so my answer is yes. But…"  
Loren & Eddie: "But…"  
Nora: "But… Max and I will be welcome right?"  
Eddie (laughing): "Of course, whenever you guys want."  
Max: "Good thing that I'm moving in with Nora, so she won't feel lonely!"  
Loren: "Wait what?! Mom, why didn't you tell me?"  
Nora: "I'm sorry honey, I totally forgot."  
Loren: "Hmm. I guess you're forgiven. But don't let this happen twice."  
Nora: "I'm sorry mom."

**Brenda came in and told every one that they had to sit in their seats again, because they were landing in a few minutes. **

Eddie: "Loren Tate, here it comes. You're going to have haters and lovers. But I'll always be a lover and support you with everything you do. Because I love you, and I won't ever leave you again."

Loren: "I love you too Eddie. Thank you for everything.


	2. Love is in the air

_Here goes Chapter 2. _

**Loren's POV  
**Oh my god, I can already hear these people screaming my name. I still can't believe it. All thanks to the man I love. Not to mention that this is just the beginning. It has been a dream of mine to live this, and now it finally comes true.

"Are you ready Loren? Here goes nothing." Eddie whispered. I love how he handles this, like it's just no big deal. But he has been a rock star longer, so I guess it's pretty normal to him.

"Bring it on." I said with confidence.

**Eddie's POV**

That's my girl. I love the fact that she turned into a confident girl, when I first met her I already knew that she would become a rock star. She just had to fight with her stage fright, and now that's down, I think she can handle the whole world. When we landed she squeezed my hand so hard I had to laugh.

Kelly: "Come on Loren we have to hurry up! You can't be late for your own concert!"

Loren: "I'm coming! I just wanted to look at all those fans! I can't believe they came to the airport for us."

Kelly: "I think you can do that during the concert, honey. I promise."

**They went to the "Four Seasons Hotel". Kelly booked 4 rooms; one for Loren and Eddie, one for Max and Nora, one for herself and one for Jake. **

Kelly: "Loren, you'll get a 2 hours break and after that we've to prepare you for the concert."

**Everyone went to their room and dropped their luggage. **

Eddie: "So, Ms. Loren Tate what do you want to do in this lovely room?"

Loren: "I don't know Mr. Duran. What do you want to do?"

Eddie: "Lets make out ;)"

Loren: "That sounds great."

**Eddie lifted Loren up and dropped her on the bed. He looks at her with puppy eyes that Loren just can't resist. **

Loren: "Okay, let's do it right now."

Eddie: "I love you."

Loren: "I love you too."

**That were their last words before they made love. **


	3. Showtime!

_Chapter 3 _

Loren: "That was amazing Eddie, I'm happy I could share this experience with you."

Eddie: "Anytime babe ;)"

Loren: "Yeah, we'll be doing this more often."

Eddie: "Don't tease me Ms. Tate."

**When they were just about to start again they heard Kelly knock on the door.**

Kelly: "It's time Loren, we've to make you more beautiful than you already are!"

Loren: "I'm coming Kelly!"

Eddie: "Ehm, honey. I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" Loren said as she was looking at herself. "Ooh, my clothes…"

**Loren took her clothes on and opened the door for Kelly. **

Kelly: "Are you ready princess?"

Loren: "Of course! As long I've Eddie with me everything will be ok."

Kelly: "Well, in that case I'm extra glad that he's back. Come on Eddie! Don't let your princess wait so long!"

**~Few hours later~**

Guy: "Can I have a huge applause for the amazing, beautiful and talented LOREN TATE?!"

Eddie: "Good luck Loren, and remember; if you're scared just pretend there is nobody there and just look at me okay?"

Loren: "Thanks Eddie. I couldn't do this without you."

Eddie: "Yes you could, now go before the crowd gets upset!"

**~After the concert~**

Nora: "Oh my god, honey I'm so proud of you!"

Loren: "Thanks mom, that means a lot to me."

Eddie –whispering- : "And we're going to celebrate it in our hotel room ;)."

Loren – whispered back- : "Eduardo, you're such a pervert."

Eddie: "That's why you like me right?"

Loren: "Maybe."

Kelly: "Okay, let's go to our hotel room and have some rest. We'll have to wake up at 7 am tomorrow so we can catch the plane back to LA."

**They went back to the hotel and Eddie just couldn't wait to put his hands on Loren's body. **

**Eddie's POV**

What did I do to earn such a beautiful girl who loves me the way I love her? I can't believe I used to love Chloe. Loren is so much better in every single way. She is perfect. I know I only know her for a few months but every time I'm with her, I just feel like I can relax. I don't have to do anything to impress her because she loves me the way I am.

Loren: "Eduardo, come here right now or I'm going to sleep alone!"

Eddie: "NOOO I'M COMING."

I jumped into the bed and started to tickle her. She is so cute when she's laughing.


	4. Mighty Mel

_Chapter 4_

**~They just landed in LA~**

Melissa: "LOREN!"

Loren: "Oh my god, Mel, what are you doing here?"

Melissa: "You didn't you could get rid of me so easily did you?

Loren: "No of course not! I just thought that you had that internship!"

Melissa: "Well, I asked the boss if I could take a day off because I wanted to company you. And when he heard that it was "Loren Tate" he agreed."

Loren: "Aww, I love you Mel."

Melissa: "Yeah, I love me too. So rock star, do you think you can borrow Loren to me for a day?"

Eddie: "Of course, I'll be having her tonight in our bed anyway."

Melissa: "Wait what?! Loren Tate you are living with this guy and you didn't even tell me?"

Loren: "I'm sorry, but you didn't give me the chance to talk!"

Melissa: "Touché. Okay Loren, get into my car and we'll drive to my house."

Loren: "But what about my luggage?"

Melissa: "Oh, I'm sure Eddie can take them with him, right Eddie?"

Eddie: "Yes ma'am."

Melissa: "Let's go Loren. We have a lot of things to discuss!"

Loren: "See you soon Eddie."

**She kissed him goodbye and went after Melissa. When they reached Melissa's room the chatting started. **

Melissa: "Tell me everything!"

Loren: "Oh Mel, it was amazing. After the private jet landed we went to the hotel. That's when Eddie and I, eh, made love."

Melissa: "YOU DID WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

Loren: "It would be pretty weird if I said it in front of everyone right?"

Melissa: "Okay you're right. How was it?"

Loren: "It was perfect, he was so gentle and sweet. I'm so happy that my first time was with him. "

Melissa: "Oh god, you two is so adorable together Lo, but what about the concert?"

Loren: "Oh I totally forgot about that. Yeah that was pretty cool too."

Melissa: "Okay, it's my turn. You know that time we had a small party right?"

Loren: "Yeah, Eddie came, and he brought his British friend right? Ian."

Melissa: "Yes, well someone gave my number to him, and he called me yesterday."

Loren: "Go on."

Melissa: "So he asked if I wanted to go on a date, because he thought that I was very pretty and seemed like a lot of fun."

Loren: "Wait, what about Adam? I thought that you guys were together?"

Melissa: "Oh, he went to NYU so we broke up."

Loren: "Okay… so what happened with Ian?"

Melissa: "We first had a dinner at Rumor and he told me a lot of stories about him, which are hilarious. And after that we went to a club and kind of made out."

Loren: "Hmm, I get why you would do that. Ian is pretty hot. Don't tell Eddie I said that, otherwise he'll get jealous."

Melissa: "We'll see."

Loren: "Mel, I missed you so much."

Melissa: "I missed you too Lo."

Loren: "Now tell me everything about that internship."

Melissa: "It's amazing! I have the opportunity to work with so much people who are pro's and I'm learning something everyday."

Loren: "I'm so happy for you! But I have to go now, Eddie is waiting for me at home."

Melissa: "Okay honey, see you soon!"

Loren: "Bye!"

_Hope you liked it! Don't forget to give a review. x_


	5. Leah did what!

**Loren drove back to Eddie's penthouse and saw Jeffrey. **

"Hey Jeffrey" she said with a lovely smile.

Jeffrey: "Hello Ms. Tate, how are you feeling today?"

Loren: "You can call me Loren, and I'm doing fine, how about you?"

Jeffrey: "I feel fine. Mr. Duran told me that you would live with him. I'm happy you two are back together."

Loren: "So you don't mind? Thank you very much!"

Jeffrey: "Of course not Ms. Tate, I mean Loren. I'd love to have you here."

Loren: "Aww, that's so sweet Jeffrey. Well I'm going upstairs. See you soon."

Jeffrey: "Bye, Loren."

**Loren pushed the lift button and went straight up to their house. Eddie was already waiting for her, and welcomed her with a kiss. **

Eddie: "Welcome home Ms. Tate."

Loren: "You too, Mr. Duran. Now we're finally alone you can tell me what happened the couple days you were missing."

Eddie: "Okay are you sure you're ready for this?"

Loren: "Of course."

Eddie: "When I heard that Chloe killed my mom I was pretty furious. I think I've never been like that before. I didn't want to see anyone so I took my car and rode to I have no idea where. When I stopped at a gas station to tank my car I asked some guy where the bathroom was because I needed a bathroom break. He told me to go to the back of the gas station. So I walked until someone suddenly hit me with a stick."

Loren: "Oh my god, Eddie…"

Eddie: "So I kind of went knock out, the guy took me to a hill and left me there alone. I think he thought that I was dead. After a few hours a guy and a girl found me and they took care of me in a shed. Their names were Leah and Jeremy. When I was living in their shed I kept saying that they should call you and papa Max. But they only called him and said that he couldn't tell anyone else. When I finally healed I convinced Leah to take me back to LA. When we were living in the motel she decided to kiss me an-"

Loren: "SHE DID WHAT?"

**Eddie could see that Loren was hurt and quickly said.**

Eddie: "She kissed me Loren, but don't worry, I pushed her away and told her that I love you. So don't worry Loren Tate. I would never cheat on you.

Loren (smiling): "I love you too Eddie. Go on with your story."

Eddie: "I knew that you were having a concert at MK so I decided I had to go. She first wouldn't let me, but you know how good I am with persuading people ;). So I went to your concert and the rest you probably already know. I did give Leah Jake's number because she and her brother wanted to break out in the music industry."

Loren: "And what does Jake think of your offer?"

Eddie: "I don't know, I haven't spoken to him yet."

Loren: "Eddie I'm so happy you're back. Don't ever leave me again."

Eddie: "I promise."

**And after he said that he lifted Loren and took her to their bedroom to… oh well I'm sure you know what they'll be doing. **

_Well this was Chapter 5, don't forget to review and follow for the newest updates!_


	6. Chloe has something to say

**Loren's POV**

Why on earth am I already awake? Damn, Eddie is so cute when he's asleep. I think I'm going to take a photo of him and set it as background.

_When she took her phone she saw that she had one message. _

_Chloe: Hi Loren, I know this seems weird but I really need to talk to you, do you think we can eat lunch together at Rumor? I hope you'll be there. _

_X Chloe._

What should I do… I am interested in what she wants to say but I'm not sure whether it's safe or not. Well I'll just go with the flow.

_Loren took a post it and wrote: _

Hey honey, I'm grabbing a lunch with Chloe, if I'm not back at 3 o'clock you can call the police.

_**At Rumor**_

Chloe: "Loren I'm so happy you came!"

Loren: "Of course you are, so what did you want to tell me? "

Chloe: "Well, first I want to apologize, the way I treated you and Eddie… I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Loren: "Wow, Chloe. I don't know what to say. You almost made Eddie go to jail, and you sent that text about me and Eddie having sex?"

Chloe: "I know, it was very inappropriate, but I know I can't take these things back anymore. So please forgive me."

Loren: "Why would I want to forgive you?"

Chloe: "Because I'm going to New York tomorrow to work on my model career. I won't bother you and Eddie anymore. I just want you to forgive me so I can leave without guilt."

Loren: "Okay, I forgive you."

Chloe: "Thank you so much Loren, I think Eddie's right. You're a lot better than I ever was."

Loren: "Oh well, what can I say?"

Chloe: "Please take care of him, I don't want him to be hurt again."

Loren: "I will, good luck in New York."

Chloe: "Goodbye Loren, oh and please tell Eddie I'm sorry."

Loren: "Bye Chloe."

**Back at the penthouse**

Eddie: "Loren, you scared the shit out of me. I almost wanted to call the cops."

Loren: "Chillax Eddie, I'm here right now."

Eddie: "So what were you and Chloe talking about?"

Loren: "She just apologized for everything she did, and asked us to forgive her."

Eddie: "and what did you say?"

Loren: "Well, I forgave her. Everyone deserves a second chance right? Or a third one.."

Eddie: "Loren, you're too nice."

Loren: "That's what you like about me right?"

Eddie: "Hmm, yeah. Jake just called me, he said we had to get to his office at 4 o'clock.

Loren _looks at the clock and sees it's half past three: "_Are you ready to go rock star?"

Eddie: "Let's go."

_Don't forget to review and follow for the newest updates.x_


	7. Time for some Romance

**At Jake's office**

Eddie: "What's up Jake? We're here."

Jake: "Me and Kelly wanted to announce something."

Loren: "What do you want to announce…?"

Kelly: "We're going to marry!"

Loren & Eddie: "Congratulations guys!"

Eddie: "Hey Jake, have you heard from Leah?"

Jake: "Oh you mean that girl who helped you with surviving?"

Eddie: "Yeah."

Jake: "Oh, funny story. I asked her to sing something for me and when she was done I wasn't very interested. So I was like _are you sure you want to be a rock star? _She said yes and I was just thinking. Then she suddenly asked me if I could make you and Loren break up because she said that you two were meant to be together."

Loren: "Oh my god, did she really say that?!"

Jake: "Uhu, so I told her that she had no talent and should go back to the place she came from. I'm sorry Eddie, I know you wanted to help them but I don't really like her attitude."

Eddie: "Oh it is okay. I tried. Oh and Jake, is there anything else?"

Jake: "Oh I wanted to talk about your tour. The world tour in case you forgot."

Eddie: "No, no I remember."

Jake: "Well, I wanted to do it after your third album has been released. So when do you think you can finish that?"

Eddie: "I already have two songs. How many do you need?"

Jake: "I need 8."

Eddie: "Well with this lovely lady at my side I'm sure that's no problem."

_He said that while staring at Loren. _

Loren: "Of course, I'll help him. Let's go home now. "

Eddie: "Yes, ma'am."

_When they sat in the car Eddie could see that Loren wasn't very happy._

Eddie: "What's up honey, did I do something wrong?"

Loren: "No you didn't do anything. It's just that… well Kelly and Jake just started dating, and they're already getting married so fast. How long will it take for us?"

Eddie: "Do you want to get marry?"

Loren: "I don't know.. I mean, I already know that I want to be with you the rest of my life, but I can't read your thoughts so I've no idea what you want."

Eddie: "Loren, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you. No, I'm sure I can't live without you."

Loren: "Aww, Eddie you don't have to say that just to make me feel better."

Eddie: "Loren, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not that nice? I'm just telling the truth."

Loren: "I love you rock star."

Eddie: "I love you too."

_They reached the pent house and Eddie wanted to let Loren hear one of his new songs._

Eddie: "Loren, you know I just told Jake I made two songs right?"

Loren: "Yeah, I remember."

Eddie: "Well they're both inspired by you. Would you like to hear one of them?"

Loren: "Of course! Hit me with your best shot."

Eddie: "Okay, here it goes:

[Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes when you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, It's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things

You can't go to bed,

Without a cup of tea,

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape

You never want to know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true,

It's you,

It's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'

But I want you to,

If I let you know, I'm here for you,

Maybe you'll love yourself,

Like I love you

Oh,

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth,

Because it's you,

Oh it's you,

It's you,

They add up to

And I'm in love with you,

And all these little things,

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth,

But if it's true,

It's you,

It's you,

They add up to,

And I'm in love with you,

And all your little things.] _One Direction – Little Things_

Eddie: "So what do you think?"

Loren: "Eddie. I love it, and I love you."

Eddie: "Back at cha."

Loren: "Oh my god, I totally forgot to tell you! You know Ian? Like your best friend Ian?"

Eddie: "Yeah what about him?"

Loren: "He and Melissa are dating?"

Eddie: "What?! Are you kidding me? Ian and dating?"

Loren: "I guess Mel brings out the best in him."

Eddie: "Why don't we have a double date tonight at Rumors?"

Loren: "You're so sweet. Okay I'm going to call Mel right away."

_And the next chapter is where the drama starts. Hope you liked it so far. Don't forget to rate and review! x Cindy_


	8. Trouble Bubble

**Eddie, Loren, Melissa and Ian are at Rumors.**

Loren: "Hey guys, nice to see you again!"

Eddie: "Ian you bastard, why didn't you tell me you were dating?"

Ian: "I'm sorry mate, this girl here just takes all of my time.

Eddie: "Well, I'm glad you finally found someone which you can be with longer than a week."

Ian: "That's exactly what I thought."

_*cough, cough* Mel and Loren did at the same time._

Ian: "I'm sorry ladies, let's have a seat."

**When they finally sat Eddie saw someone who he didn't expect to see here.**

Eddie: "What the…"

Leah screamed Eddie's name while running towards him. When she stood in front of him she decided to kiss him.

**Leah's POV**

_There he is; the man of my dreams. God he is even hotter when he isn't injured. _

Eddie: "Why on earth are you here Leah?"

Leah: "I thought that you'd like to see me. I mean after everything we've been through you can't just leave me right?"

Eddie: "Leah, I want nothing to do with you. I'm here with the people I love and care about, and you don't belong in that category."

Leah: "Eddie, watch your tone, otherwise I'll tell that Loren girl what we did."

Loren: "You mean the fact that YOU kissed him and he pushed you away?"

Leah: "You told her? "

_That must be Loren, I think I recognize her from the photo on top of Eddie's piano._

Eddie: "Of course I told her, it meant nothing so it shouldn't be a secret."

Leah: "Eddie, I love you."

Eddie: "Well I don't love you, so get out. Or do you want me to call the security?"

Leah: "But.."

Eddie: "Look Leah, I really appreciate it that you kind of saved my life, but I really don't want you in my life. So get out."

Leah: "Loren Tate, this won't be the last time you'll see me. Eddie belongs with me."

_I knew Eddie was serious about the security so I'll leave. I just have to make up a plan to get Loren out of my way. _

**Loren's POV**

_AAARGH, I hated this girl already. I already forgave her for kissing Eddie the first time. But she really crossed the line this time. _

Loren: "Damn… We just got rid of Chloe and now this Leah girl comes..

Eddie: "Don't worry sweet heart, we won't let anyone destroy our relationship."

Loren: "I know."

_When he said that I knew he was telling the truth. I mean, this girl can't be more annoying than Chloe right?_

Ian: "Well that was awkward."

Melissa: "Let's order something."

Eddie: "Good idea. I'm starving."

Loren: "Honey, you're always starving."

Eddie: "Isn't that what makes me attractive?"

Loren: "Oh that's one of the things that make you attractive."

"That deserves a kiss." Eddie said as he was giving her a kiss.

"Do you want a kiss too Mel?" they heard Ian say. "Why do you even ask?" he got as response.

**They finished the dinner and decided to go home.**

Loren: "I'll see you Saturday Mel!"

Melissa: "I can't believe we're actually graduating."

Loren: "See ya!"

_This was Chapter 8. What do you want Leah to do? Please give a review and follow this story for the newest updates._


	9. Sex Sex Sex

**At the penthouse**

**Loren's POV**

_Damn I can't look at him without wanting to rip his shirt off. You know what I'm just going to do that. And with that thought she pushed Eddie on top of their bed and decided to sit on his lap._

Eddie: "Wow."

_She continued with ripping his shirt off and they started the process. _

When they were finally done Eddie just couldn't stop laughing.

Eddie: "You're a pretty wild animal Ms. Tate."

Loren: "You aren't very calm yourself Mr. Duran."

_When they were just about to have a intense make out session someone decided to knock on the door._

Eddie: "Great, who could that be?"

_Loren runs to the door and opens it. _

Loren: "Oh you again."

Leah: "I can say the same thing about you."

Loren: "What are you doing in our house?"

Leah: "Excuse me, did you say our house?"

Loren: "Yeah, you heard me. So what are you doing here?"

Leah: "Well I actually came here to prove that Eddie and I would be a much nicer couple than you two will ever be."

Eddie: "Leah shut up. Every time you open your mouth all I hear is bullshit."

Leah: "But how can you love her? What has she ever done to make you love her so much?"

Eddie: "By existing."

_Loren immediately smiled when he heard that._

Leah: "Have you also told her that we had sex?"

Loren: "YOU HAD WHAT?!"

Eddie: "Loren, don't believe her. She has no idea what she is saying."

Leah: "Are you sure about that Eddie? I think your abs are pretty sexy."

"Leah I think I've heard enough. You should leave right now, and I never ever want to see you again." Loren said.

Leah: "I just came to warn you Loren, your man isn't as faithful as you think."

_With that Leah left and she was very satisfied with herself. That must have made Loren go crazy. Bad thing is that it didn't happen. But she doesn't know that._

Loren: "Okay Eddie, what the hell was that?"

Eddie: "Babe, please don't tell me you believe a word she said. That girl is crazy."

Loren: "Okay imagine if I believe you, how would she know that your abs are hot?"

Eddie: "Come on, everybody knows that."

Loren: "Damn Eddie you're such an idiot. But I love you so I'll believe you."

Eddie: "Did you just say that I was an idiot?"

Loren: "Yes I did."

"Girl, you'll regret saying that." He said and started to tickle Loren. "STOOOP" she yelled.

Eddie: "What about some make up sex?"

Loren: "But… we just…"

Eddie: "I don't care." and he lifted Loren back to their room.

Loren: "You're such a pervert."

Eddie: "I know."

_Okay this was chapter 9! Damn I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter because I had drama. I mean why can't everything just be perfect? But I figured that it would be kind of boring if that really happened. Don't forget to review and follow for the newest update. I'd like to hear your suggestion for the next chapter! _

_X Cindy_


	10. Little girls grow up

_Loren woke up because someone was calling her phone.~_

Loren: "Hi, who's this?"

Melissa: "It's me. Don't you have my number?"

Loren: "Oh hi Mel, yeah I do but I just woke up and didn't look at my screen.

Melissa: "Okay. I've an emergency. Can you come over like a.s.a.p.?"

Loren: "Give me 30 minutes."

Melissa: "Hurry up Lo."

_At the Sanders house_

Loren: "Damn Mel, what's up?"

Mel: "Ian asked me to move in with him!"

Loren: "What?! Player Ian?"

Mel: "He's very sweet though."

Loren: "Okay, and what did you tell him?"

Mel: "I said that I had to think about it. I really don't know what to do Lo."

Loren: "Are you happy when you're with Ian?"

Mel: "Yes."

Loren: "Do you love him?"

Mel: "I.. I think so."

Loren: "I think you should say yes then. What does mama Lisa thinks of it?"

Mel: "She has no idea, but I think I'll tell her sooner or later. Thanks Lo."

Loren: "Anytime Mel, bye."

Mel: "Bye."

_**They hug and Loren gets in her car. She drives back to the pent house.**_

Jeffrey: "Welcome back Ms. Tate."

Loren: "Hey Jeffrey!"

"Loren where have you been?" Eddie asked with a concerned face.

Loren: "Chillax rock star, I went to Mel her house."

Eddie: "Oh why?"

Loren: "She needed some Ian advice."

Eddie: "And why didn't she ask me? I am his best friend right?"

Loren: "Hmm, it was a girl thing."

Eddie: "and would you like to share with me Ms. Tate?"

Loren: "Ian asked Melissa to move in with her."

Eddie: "Are you kidding me?"

Loren: "Nope."

Eddie: "Wow, I've to call him immediately. I want to make sure he isn't going to hurt Mel."

Loren: "Have I already told you how much I love you?"

Eddie: "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

Loren: "I love you Eddie."

Eddie: "I know."

_Loren gave him a kiss and decided to make some breakfast._

Loren: "What do you want to eat honey?"

Eddie: "You."

Loren: "I think I can't prepare that, what's your second choice?"

Eddie: "Damn, I think I'll go for egg with bacon."

Loren: "Egg with bacon on your way."

Eddie: "You know really know how to treat me."

Loren: "I can say the same thing about you."

Eddie: "So are you excited for your graduation tomorrow?"

Loren: "Oh my god, I totally forgot. Hmm, where would I be without you?"

Eddie: "I've no idea babe."

_Someone knocks on the door and Loren opens it._

Loren: "What the…"

Mystery guy: "Hello Loren."

**AN ( yeah I finally know what that means ) : Damn I had so much difficulty writing this chapter, took me an hour. So who do you want this mystery guy to be, and what does he want? Please rate and review. Don't forget to follow this story for the newest updates!**

**Xx Cindy**


	11. Mystery guy

**A/N: Don't forget to watch Brittany Underwood's (Loren) music video of "flow". I love it.**

Mystery guy: "Long time no see."

Loren: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mystery guy: "I just wanted to look at your pretty face, I've missed you so much baby."

_After he said that he tried to kiss Loren._

Eddie: "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mystery guy: "Eh, isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kiss Loren Tate, the girl who is supposed to be with me and not you."

Eddie: "If you touch her one more time I'll beat the shit out of you."

Mystery guy: "Chillax, let's ask your little princess what she wants, Loren do you want me to leave?"

Loren: "Get the hell out of our house Cameron, you're not welcome here."

Cameron: "Well I guess you must say that because he's here. I'll see you later I guess, when he is not disturbing us."

Loren: "What the hell are you talking about Cameron? You're the one who is disturbing me."

Cameron: "See ya later babe."

_Loren closed the door and stared at Eddie._

Eddie: "Damn. People just can't leave us alone, can they?"

Loren: "The only good thing is that this wasn't another girl who is trying to get your attention and love."

Eddie: "Hmm, I think I am the one who should be worried right now."

Loren: "Nope, Cameron doesn't even have a chance. You're perfect."

Eddie: "You aren't as bad yourself." _He said while he was checking her out_

Loren: "Pervert."

Eddie: "I know you like that."

Loren: "Watch out, otherwise I'll go to Cameron."

Eddie: "What?"

Loren: "Kidding babe, haha you should've seen the look on your face."

Eddie: "Well I've to go, I'm going to meet up with Leah."

Loren: "Wait what?!"

Eddie: "Gotcha."

Loren: "I love you."

Eddie: Back at cha."

_A/N: yeah and this won't be the last time you see Cameron. HE'LL COME BACK._

_*epic sound* my friends are always telling me to go to a mental hospital. I think they're right. _


	12. Lets Graduate

**Graduation day**

Eddie: "Wake up honey, it's a special day!"

Loren: "I don't want to wake up, this bed is too comfortable."

Eddie: "So you don't want to get graduated?"

Loren: "Alright alright, I'm coming."

Eddie: "Yeah I thought so too."

_At school_

Cameron: "Hey beautiful, good to see you here. I thought that you wouldn't show up."

Loren: "Get out of my way."

Cameron: "Oh so now I'm not even good enough to talk to you? Wow, fame changed you."

Loren: "No everybody here can talk to me, except for you."

Cameron: "Are you admitting you have a weakness for me?"

Loren: "Hmm, how do I say this nice… fuck off Cameron."

Cameron: "Uh-Oh diva alarm."

_Loren rolls her eyes and goes sit next to Mel._

Principal Nolan: "Loren Tate, congratulations."

_Loren's name was called first because her grades were the best._

Loren: "Thank you so much."

[All the other names were called too… blah blah blah, oh look Eddie and Loren are back at Jake's office.]

Jake & Kelly: "Congratulations Loren."

Loren: "Thanks."

Kelly: "Now we can finally focus on your career, you'll be a full-time rock star. And I'm going to help you through all of it."

Loren: "Yeah sure, but be before we start that. When are you two going to marry?"

_Kelly looked at Jake and smiled._

Kelly: "Next month!"

Eddie: "Wow, that's so fast."

Jake: "I don't really mind actually. Kelly Madsen sounds great."

Loren: "Well we'll be there, of course."

Eddie: "Yeah."

Kelly: "So Loren, I'll give you a short break because you just finished school. So let's start next with the star thing. You should use your time wisely. You could write more songs for example or-"

Eddie: "Or you can spend some more time with me."

Loren: "Hmm, I like both ideas but I think I'll go for the second one.'

Eddie: "Yes!"

Loren: "Let's go home rock star."

Eddie: "And what are we doing there?"

Loren: "You'll see ;)"

**A/N: Don't forget to check out Cody Longo's lyric music video "She said"**

**I'll put some more chapters tomorrow. **

**Don't forget to review; I'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions.**

**See ya x**


	13. Tyler is back in the business

A/N: Well I literally have no inspiration right now, so it probably will be crap. I'm sorry

Jeffrey: "Oh Ms. Tate, someone sent you a bouquet of flowers.

_Loren thought that it was Eddie so she gave him a kiss._

Eddie: "Wasn't me babe, I'd have given it to you by myself."

Loren: "Eh, Jeffrey is there a card or something?"

Jeffrey: "Oh yes there is, do you still want the flowers or should I throw them away?"

Loren: "You can throw them away, thank you Jeffrey."

Jeffrey: "My pleasure."

Eddie: "So what does the card say?"

Loren reads out loud:

_Roses are red, violets are blue. You think you love Eddie, I don't think you do. _[**Yeah I'm so poetic.]**

Eddie: "I bet it's from the Cameron guy."

Loren: "I'm getting tired of him.. I wish we could make him stop doing this. I mean he's a nice guy but I'm pretty sure he has some problems with thinking."

Eddie: "You know what? Let's go to Rumors and have a lovely dinner, just the two of us."

Loren: "That sounds amazing, but I've to get changed then."

Eddie: "Yeah so do I, let's go upstairs."

Jeffrey: "Ehm, Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate can I say something?"

Eddie: "Of course Jeffrey."

Loren: "Oh Jeffrey you don't have to ask that. What do you want to say?"

Jeffrey: "I think you two are the most perfect couple I've ever seen."

Loren: "Thanks Jeffrey, we really appreciate that."

_Jeffrey smiled and pushed on the lift button. _

**At Rumors**

Eddie: "God, I love this food."

Loren: "Yeah, it's delicious. But the next time I'm choosing where we go."

Eddie: "And do you already have something in mind?"

Loren: "Uhu, I think you'll love it."

Eddie: "Oh come on…"

_When Loren turned her head around to see what Eddie was looking at, she already heard the familiar voice._

Tyler: "Eddie, Loren! It's so nice to see you guys."

Eddie: "I wish I could say the same thing."

Loren: "Hi."

Tyler: "So do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

Eddie: "Yes."

Tyler: "Oh Eddie, don't be so rude in front of the lady."

Eddie: "I really don't want you here."

Tyler: "I just wanted to fix our friendship, you know? Now Chloe is gone I can finally think for myself."

Eddie: "Which relationship?"

Loren: "Good for you Tyler, now please leave, we don't want to cause any problems here."

Tyler: "Ok. But just because you asked."

_He said and gave Loren a wink. Loren rolled with her eyes and looked at Eddie._

Loren: "Babe, are you okay?"

Eddie: "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

_A/N: PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW I NEED HELP.I BEG YOU!_


	14. Uh-Oh

**Loren's POV**

_I know there is something wrong with Eddie so I decided to tell the driver to drive to our spot. _

Eddie: "So what did you want to come here?"

Loren: "Eddie, we need to talk."

Eddie: "Please don't tell me you're going to dump me?"

Loren: "What?! Of course not! But I know something is bothering you. So please tell me what's up."

Eddie: "It's about Chloe."

Loren: "Oh. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Eddie: "No silly! But the fact that Tyler just mentioned her made me think of something."

Loren: "What?"

Eddie: "She killed my mom Loren. She was the crazy person who was driving the car that made her die."

Loren: "Oh my god Eddie, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Eddie: "I don't know. I just didn't want to talk about it you know? I mean, I still can't believe I was dating my mom's murderer for such a long time."

Loren: "Eddie, you were in love. And as people say 'love makes you blind'. You couldn't anything about your feelings."

Eddie: "I know but it just feels so wrong."

Loren: "Well you can see clear now, and that is what matters."

Eddie: "Loren, how did I deserve you?"

Loren: "I can say the same thing about you."

Eddie: "Promise me you won't ever leave me, because without you I really don't know what to do."

Loren: "I promise."

_And that is when they started to make out. _

Eddie: "Let's go home and continue this."

Loren: "That sounds like a great idea."

Eddie: "James could you take us home please?"

James: "Of course Mr. Duran."

**[I don't know why I named the driver James. Oh well.]**


	15. Happy Birthday Loren

**[Aaah it is Loren's birthday.]**

**Time: 00:00 – Location: The Penthouse –Persons: Loren, Eddie, Nora, Max, Mel, Ian, Jake and Kelly.**

Everyone: "HAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAY LOREN."

Loren (with tears in her eyes): "Aww, thank you all so much."

Mel: "Okay, let's open the presents. I'm first." _She said and handed Loren a CD "_Play it"!

Loren: "Eh, okay?"

_She puts the CD in the disc player and everybody watches._

"_Hey Loren, happy birthday! I've made you this video to show you our highlights of the year. And of course Eddie Duran was a part of it. ;)" The video showed the first time Eddie touched her, when she was singing "Might as well be Mars" and a lot more. When it ended Loren started crying. Happy tears though."_

Loren: "Thank you so much Mel, I loved it."

Eddie: "Okay now it's my turn!" and he gave her a beautiful guitar. And of course it was signed by Eddie Duran.

Loren: "Aww, thanks babe." And then she gave him a kiss.

Melissa: "Hey! I want a kiss too!"

Loren (laughing): "I'll give it to you later babe."

_The others also gave their presents and Loren was very happy. Not only because of the presents of course, she loved the fact that she was with the people she cared about. _

Nora: "Yeah, and now it's time for cake!"

_It was a huge cake with the words: "Happy Birthday Loren" on it._

Ian: "FINALLY."

_Melissa gave him a punch in the stomach and smiled._

Jake: "Yeah you definitely deserved that."

Loren: "No he's right, I'm kind of hungry too."

Ian: "Oh and no-one is going to punch her?"

_Everybody started laughing and they started to eat the cake. When someone suddenly knocked on the door._

Max: "Who could that be?"

_He ran to the door and opened it._

Max: "Oh, you again."

Trent: "It's my daughter's birthday, can I at least come and say happy birthday?"

Max: "You don't even have the rights to call her your daughter, did you know that?"

Loren: "What do you want?"

Trent: "Happy Birthday Loren."

Loren: "Thanks now leave please."

Trent: "Loren, why are you treating your father like this?"

Loren: "You are not my father, he left 14 years ago."

Trent: "But Lo."

Eddie: "Leave please."

Trent: "Goodbye Loren."

Loren: "That guy always knows how to ruin my day."

Eddie: "Don't let him do that, this is your day."

Mel: "Yeah let's party on!"

Loren: "I love you guys."

Everyone: "We love you too Loren!"

**A/N: "BRITTANY FREAKING UNDERWOOD FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER YESTERDAY. I COULDN'T SLEEP TILL 5 AM BECAUSE OF THE EXCITEMENT. YEAH YEAH YEAH. Oh and my spring break is almost over so I think I'll be posting 2 chapters per week, during the weekend. **

_Don't forget to follow for the newest updates and review because I'll love to hear your suggestions. _


	16. Boom Bang Bang

_The next day_

Eddie: "Wake up babe. We need to go to the office. Jake is waiting for us."

Loren: "What. Is my one week holiday already over?"

Eddie: "Yes, unfortunately."

Loren: "Okay give me an hour. I'm going to have a shower first."

"And I'm going to join you." And after he said that he took her in his arms and they went to the bathroom together.

_Half hour later_

Eddie: "Shall I call [I forgot the name I gave him] our driver?"

Loren: "Yeah, I'm ready."

_They get in the car and Loren is a little bit worried._

Loren: "Eddie, don't you think it's weird that we haven't heard a thing of Chloe? I mean, I'm kind of concerned."

Eddie: "Loren babe, you're too nice. How can you be concerned? We're talking about the mean bitchy Chloe."

Loren: "I don't know, I just have the feeling that something is wrong."

Eddie: "You know what, we'll call Chloe after this meeting and she'll tell you she's fine okay?"

Loren: "You're the best."

Eddie: "I know."

_They kept kissing until they reached the office. Loren stepped out of the car. That's when Eddie heard a gunshot._

Eddie: "Loren are you okay?"

Loren: "I-I got shot."

"Oh my god babe, don't leave me! I'm going to call 911." Eddie said as he called 911. "My girlfriend just got shot please hurry up!"

"We're coming sir."

_Eddie looked around but he couldn't find someone with a gun._

_At the hospital_

Eddie: "How is she doctor?"

Doctor: "She has lost a lot of blood, so we have to find someone who can donate some blood."

Eddie: "I'm an universal donor so I can help."

Doctor: "Okay come with me."

Eddie: "Can I call some family first?"

Doctor: "Of course but hurry up, Ms. Tate can't wait for long."

Eddie: "Yes doc."

_He calls Nora, Max and Mel and follows the doctor. _

**Chloe's POV**

_Maybe that was a little bit harsh. Well she shouldn't have stolen my fiancé. She definitely deserves this. I wonder how Eddie is doing. I could make him happy like that time his mom died, which was also my fault. Lol. Chloe Carter always gets what she wants and nobody can stop that. _


	17. Chloe being Chloe

Doctor: "I'm sorry to say this but Ms. Tate is in a coma and we've no idea when she'll wake up."

Nora: "What?! How?"

Doctor: "Her brain lost too much blood so it shut itself down. (**I've no idea what I'm saying)**

Eddie: "When will she wake up?"

Doctor: "We're not sure but we think around a week or two."

Eddie: "Thanks doctor. Can we see her right now?"

Doctor: "Sure, you should talk to her. There is a chance that she can hear everything you say."

Max: "Thanks doc."

_The doctor nodded and they walked into Loren's room._

Melissa: "Loren, wake up please. Come on, you've always been there for me, you can't just leave me."

Nora: "Honey, I miss you. Please come back.

Max: "Come on Loren, we all hate to see you like this."

Eddie: "Guys can I have a minute with Loren alone please?"

Everyone: "Sure."

_They all knew how hard this was for Eddie because he was so close to Loren when she got shot and he couldn't do a thing about it._

Eddie: "Babe, wake up please. You've been like this for already a day. I miss hearing your voice, your lips and your body. You know how to make me smile, and I can definitely use that right now. Please come back."

Chloe: "Eddie? Is that you?"

Eddie: "What are you doing here?"

Chloe: "I heard about Loren so I came back. Is she going to be okay?"

_What they both didn't know is that Loren was in the room. Well not her body but her spirit was, and she could EVERYTHING._

Eddie: "Yeah, she's in a coma right now, but she'll wake up in a week or two."

Chloe: "Do you mind if I talk to her?"

Eddie: "No problem. I'm going to get a coffee."

Chloe: "Thanks."

_Eddie leaves and goes to the hospital canteen because he hasn't eaten since yesterday._

Chloe: "Now listen up you little bitch, I'm going to get Eddie and you can't do a thing about it. Did you really think that I'd give up on Eddie so easily? That guy is my ticket to everything and I won't let a stupid valley girl steal it from me. He is mine. Oh and you're welcome for that shot.

Loren: "_Oh you son of a bitch, if I could kill you right now I would have done that."_

Eddie: "Chloe you should leave now, I want to be with Loren alone."

Chloe: "Of course babe, call me if you need me."

_She gave Eddie a hug and left._

Eddie: "You were right babe, she has changed."

Loren: "_No Eddie! Don't believe her, she was the one who caused this! Please stay away from her."_

**A/N: Okay last day of my spring break. I'll post two more chapters on Friday [3/8/2013]. **

**Please leave a review I always read all of your comments and suggestions. **

**And follow this story for the newest updates!**

**OH AND BY THE WAY SHANNON KANE TWEETED ME AND SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME.**

**[SHANNON = TRACI MADSEN] **


	18. We are never ever getting back together

**A/N: Yeah skipping my homework because I wanted to write another chapter for you guys. I'm awesome, I know.**

_Eddie fell asleep next to Loren her bed and dreamt of her. _

Loren: "_Oh babe, I miss you so much. I wish I could be here for you. But I literally can't."_

**Eddie's POV**

Eddie's phone rings and he wakes up.

~_Hello Eddie? It's Chloe. Would you like to go to Rumor with me for dinner? I already reserved so please don't let me sit there by myself. ~_

_What does she want? I want to know what she has to say but I don't want to leave Loren here. You know what? I'm going to call Nora and ask if she can stay here with Loren._

Rumor

"Okay what do you want Chloe." Eddie said.

Chloe: "Nothing! Can't we just sit here and enjoy our dinner?"

"No because it's never "just a dinner" with you. I know you want something and I want to know what." Eddie's voice is getting harder and people are looking at him.

Chloe: "Eddie, calm down! People are looking."

Eddie: "Oh come on Chloe, just spill it already."

Chloe: "Okay do you know what I want, I want you. I want you back in my bed, right now."

Eddie: "Not again. Chloe Carter we're never ever getting back together."

Chloe: "Why not?! That valley chick is in the hospital and who knows how long she stays there?"

Eddie: "Loren is not just a girl. You know Chloe? This has proven to me that you've never loved me at all because if you're in love you'd never do a thing like this. I would rather go to jail or die than to break up with Loren."

Chloe: "Why can't you see that she's just using you for your fame and money? She uses you because she wants to become famous and rich. Who knows if she's cheating on you?"

Eddie: "Just because you're like this means that every other girl does that too you know?"

Chloe: "I love you Eddie Duran."

Eddie: "I don't love you Chloe Carter. Goodbye."

_Eddie leaves Rumor and goes straight to MK._

Eddie: "Pops, I need you to call Joe."

Max: "Sure, what's up?"

Eddie: "I want to know who shot Loren and I already have my suspicions."

**A/N: I hope that didn't suck too much. I think I have a writer's block or however you call that. Okay enjoy your Monday night. X**

_**Don't forget to leave a review because I really need some inspiration, and follow this story for the newest updates. I don't know when I'll post a new chapter but it will be in this week.**_

_**x Cindy**_


	19. Enemies attacking

Next day at MK

Eddie's POV

_I wonder if Joe was really as good as dad said. Well, he did find out that Chloe was a scammer who killed my mom. _

Joe: "Hello Eddie."

Eddie: "Hi, have you already found something?"

Joe: "I'm sorry to disappoint you Eddie but you haven't given me any information so I don't really know where to start searching."

Eddie: "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Joe: "You can answer my questions?"

Eddie: "Ask whatever you want."

Joe: "Did Loren have any enemies?"

Eddie: "The only person I can think of is Chloe, but she came back yesterday."

Joe: "Where did she go?"

Eddie: "To New York, she said she was working on her model career."

Joe: "So you can only think of Chloe?"

Eddie: "Maybe her stalker! Cameron. Or that crazy girl named Leah."

Joe: "I'll look for more information, don't worry Eddie. I will find out who did this to Loren."

Eddie: "Thanks for helping me Joe."

Joe: "My pleasure. How is Loren anyway?"

Eddie: "Still in coma, but the doctors say that we're going to have to wait a few more days."

Joe: "I'm sorry Eddie, how are you?"

Eddie: "I have felt better, but I'm okay. I really miss her."

**Loren's POV**

_Aaaaargh, it's so boring here. I wish I would have Eddie with me. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him a while. I wonder if I could leave this room. _

Loren stepped out of her room and looked around.

_Wow, why didn't I find this out earlier? Hmm. What should I do now?_

_Oh my god. What is he doing here? _


	20. Unwelcome visit

**A/N: Loren is still in a coma! She's like the ghost thingy now.**

Cameron: "Hey babe. I heard you got shot."

Loren: "_Nonononono, Cameron don't touch me. Oh god where is Eddie. He should send Cameron away!"_

Cameron: "I told you. You shouldn't have stayed with Eddie, look how you're right now. And I don't see him right now. He probably is just having sex with another girl."

Loren: "_Shut up Cameron. Damn you're even annoying when I'm unconscious."_

Eddie: "Ey what the hell are you doing here?"

Loren: "_Eddie, finally you're back!"_

Cameron: "Why can't I be here right now?"

Eddie: "Because no one wants to see you!"

Loren: "_Yeah, you go Eddie!"_

Cameron: "Oh shut up, why weren't you here?"

Eddie: "I don't have to explain anything to you. Now leave please, otherwise I'm going to call the security."

Cameron: "You're such an idiot."

Eddie: "Oh fuck off Cameron."

_Cameron leaves the room and Eddie sits down._

Eddie: "I'm sorry Loren. I went to Joe to find out who was behind all of this. But we haven't found out anything. I'm really sorry. Please wake up soon babe, I miss you."

Loren: "_I miss you too babe, I'm going to do everything I can to wake up."_

Eddie: "You look beautiful, like always. I love you."

**Joe's POV**

_I should check out their phone log, maybe I'll see something interesting. Let's start with Chloe Carter, no I mean Cynthia Kowalski. That's such a stupid name. Here we go._


	21. She's awake!

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the short chapters, I just can't come up with something interesting so it's pretty hard to write a lot of text. But I'm doing my best. X**

Loren: "E-E-Eddie?"

Eddie: "Loren finally! You're awake."

Loren: "Hi."

Eddie: "I missed you so much babe! How are you?"

Loren: "I'm tired."

Eddie: "Should I call the doctor?"

Loren: "No, I want to talk to you."

Eddie: "Of course."

Loren: "So what happened?"

Eddie: "You got shot..."

Loren: "What, by whom?"

Eddie: "We don't know."

Loren: "I think it was Chloe."

Eddie: "What? Why?"

Loren: "Well, when I was knock out I could hear everything, and I heard that Chloe was talking to me. She called me a shot and said she was happy that I got shot."

Eddie: "What?! That bitch.."

Loren: "You're so cute when you're mad."

Eddie: "I love you babe, I'm sorry you got shot."

Loren: "It's not your fault babe. Don't be sorry."

Eddie: "I'm going to ask the doctor when you can leave, be right back."

Loren: "Don't go away too long babe."

Eddie: "I promise."

**Joe's POV**

_I should call Eddie right now. But I'm not sure if this is true. Chloe called someone several times a week before Loren got shot. But Cameron has called a person fifteen times, a day before the accident. Damn. You know what I'm going to call Max first. He knows how to deal with this._

~20 minutes later~

Joe: "Max. Thanks for coming over so fast."

Max: "No problem, what can I do for you?"

Joe: "Which person do you think will shoot Loren first, Chloe or Cameron?"

Max: "That's pretty hard to say. Chloe hated Loren for being with Eddie so she could've made someone shoot her because she wanted her to get hurt. But Cameron could also have someone to shoot at Loren to make her believe that Eddie can't protect her."

Joe: "That's exactly what I thought. I checked their phone log and I found out that Chloe called someone several times a week before Loren got shot, but Cameron called a person fifteen times. What do you think of it?"

Max: "I think that you should find out who those persons are and which one is most likely a shooter."

Joe: "Okay I'll do that. Thanks for helping Max."

Max: "Like I said no problem. I hope you can find out who was behind all of this.

Joe: "I'll do my best Max."

Max: "Thank you."

**A/N: Next chapter will be online this Friday. Goodnight x**


End file.
